Crossover High
by Pachimew
Summary: What if all your favorite characters were in a massive crossover High School AU? Okay, sure, that sounds cool. But wait, it gets better-what if they KNEW they were in an AU? What if they were angry about not being about to use their powers? What if they've seen each other's shows? Well, now...you'll just have to read to find out, won't you? IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION. PM for details.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Guess what, it's Pachimew, I'm not dead. It's been two years, and I improved a LOT. And now, I bring you this massive crossover high school AU.**

 **This thing is going to be mostly driven by reader suggestion, so please, PLEASE review. Got a fandom you want to see? Awesome, send it in, preferably with some kind of context. Want a particular situation in there? Great, tell me. This is basically an ask blog with a plot, only in fanfiction form. So be ready.**

 **Now, without further ado, I bring you the (admittedly short) first chapter of Crossover High. Enjooooy~**

The first day of school was always familiar to the residents of Journey Junction. They would wave goodbye to their kids at the door, and then spend the rest of the day prepping for the emotional wreck that would come home. The more experienced teachers and the upperclassmen made sure to bring earplugs, headphones, or other sound-blocking devices to shut out the inevitable screaming that would occur. Counselors would be on stand-by in nearly every room. There would likely be no classes, something that the incoming freshmen were always excited about, not knowing what it meant, and their parents and older siblings would always give them this _pitying_ look whenever one talked about it.

And the moment the first bell rang, they knew why.

"AUUUUUUUUGHHHHH!"

Namely, the memories from their original timeline were restored.

Journey Junction was a town of fictional characters. Everyone who had ever been written, or nearly, was reborn in the town after their stories came to an end. They regained their memories at the age they had been when their adventures first began, or else when they entered high school. It was a strange, nonsensical system, but it was how their world worked, and it almost always resulted in emotional breakdowns. Memory restoration was a bit much for _anyone_ to handle, let alone fourteen-year-olds.

"There they go," Nami sighed. The orange-haired sophomore was from _One Piece_ originally, and though she was younger than her freshman captain, she was technically in the same year… or would have been, if she hadn't skipped a grade. She had entered high school the previous year, gone through the memory restoration, and had not let go of her adoptive mother, Belle-mére, for a long time after she'd gotten home that day.

Much like Luffy D. Monkey was doing now. His brothers were still in high school, although they were graduating this year, and the first thing he'd done was seek them out and tackle-hug them.

"Aaaaaaaacccceeeeee," the fourteen-year-old whined, face full of tears, as he clutched his older brothers. "Saboooooooooo…"

The seniors exchanged amused looks. Ace D. Portgaz patted Luffy on the back. "Yeah, Lu, we're alive. Now you know why I was so clingy when I got into high school."

"Mm-hm!"

There were other, similar scenes happening around the school.

"OH MY GOD MARCO YOU'RE OKAY." Jean Kirstein, of _Attack on Titan_ , clutched the taller boy. "YOU'RE NOT DEAD. DON'T DIE MARCO. DON'T EVER DIE."

"Jean, I should be the one freaking out here," Marco Bodt sweatdropped, patting him on the back awkwardly.

There was also a lot of back-patting.

"Hah. Losers." A boy with dark brown hair snorted, red eyes glaring at his fellow freshmen, a slight smirk on his face.

"Aw, give 'em a break, Karkat! Not everyone starts out as early as we did!" John Egbert (of _Homestuck_ ) countered, bright blue eyes gleaming, a goofy smile on his bucktoothed face.

"No, some of them start out even _earlier_ ," Karkat Vantas rebuked, jabbing a thumb at a black-haired boy with lightning-bolt scars on his cheeks.

Ash Ketchum (formerly stuck at ten years old, and from the wonderful world of _Pok_ é _mon_ ) briefly met the glaring red eyes, then shrugged and turned away. "Honestly, I'm just glad I'm actually _aging_ ," he confessed.

"Eh, I wouldn't know." Naruto Uzumaki (belonging to the series of the same name) shrugged. "What I'm pissed about is not being able to do Shadow Clone pranks."

"And...the fox?"

"Oh, yeah. The voice in my head. I think I'm schizo when the Wall's up."

"...Huh. The more you know."

And then there were the teachers that were actually _from_ this world.

"Hey… hey, uh, kids, the bell's rung. Shouldn't you be in class?" A teacher all dressed up for the first day awkwardly tried to get the crying, shaking, and otherwise lingering freshmen to class. Another teacher with a worn-out look and a coffee cup patted the first on the back.

"You must be new."

Ah, yes. The first day of school at Twining Paths High was always an adventure.

 **A.N. That's it. Like I said, it's really short. Please review and send in plot ideas! Thanks!**

 **-Pachimew Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Here. Have a second chapter that nobody asked for. Please send in reviews and suggestions. Please. Thank you, this has been a P.P.A. (Public Plea Announcement). Oh, yes, warnings I forgot in the first chapter: rated T for language, warning, spoilers. Yeah. OKAY LET'S GO WHY NOT**

Despite the mostly-traumatic new memories the freshmen had regained, school still progressed. After the initial weepy breakdowns, the kids were shepherded from class to class, some in a state of shock, some exalted, and some still weepy. And a few who were just 'meh.'

Eventually they reached lunchtime. Danny Fenton ( _Danny Phantom_ ) wandered the lunchroom, trying to find a place to sit. He knew that this was they year he'd become a halfa, and he knew that it would never happen in this world. His parents, crazy scientists though they were, had never gone quite _that_ far. He wasn't even really friends with Sam and Tucker in this life. They were the kind of friends that he hung out with in classes and never talked to outside of those shared classes. He was trying to sort out the two timelines, and not doing a very good job.

"DANNY! OI!" Danny turned towards the voice, seeing a pale boy with ice-blue eyes and white hair waving at him. "WE'RE OVER HERE, YA IDIOT!"

He couldn't help grinning as he joined Jack Frost ( _Rise of the Guardians_ ) at the lunch table, along with the rest of his motley group of friends.

"So, what happened to you?" Danny offered.

"I died," the albino said in a too-cheery tone, "And I was the spirit of winter! Plus I had a magic staff and could fly and make ice!"

"Me too." Danny snorted. Jack looked startled for a moment, and Danny kept talking before the other could say anything. "Well, half-died. I was a half-ghost. It's...weird."

"Everything is weird now," Hiccup ( _How To Train Your Dragon_ ) sighed, drawing patterns in his food, "I mean...I had a _dragon_ , and now...to be honest, I have no idea what's going on."

"Oh, that's okay, neither does the author!" Jade Harley ( _Homestuck_ ) assured him.

A hush fell around the lunch table.

"Did you just…" Edward Elric began, raising his index finger to point at her. He was interrupted by a loud _CRACK_ sound, like someone had just cracked a car windshield.

Instinctively, everyone (yes, EVERYONE, even the people in class, even the people at home, even those kids at various out-of-town colleges, they heard it too-everyone but the children not yet in high school, who still hadn't reached the age of Memory Restoration) turned in the same direction, like animals obeying some innate sense. There was a silence as the freshmen tried to figure out what it meant.

"THE FOURTH WALL IS DOWN!" the Weasley twins (from _Harry Potter_ ) yelled, and they promptly whipped out their wands.

And then the school dissolved into a mass of shouting, destruction, various magical and/or scientific powers, and maniacal laughter. Several water fountains exploded as Percy Jackson (series of the same name and _Heroes of Olympus_ ) jumped over a table and ran for the pool to test his newly-regained powers. Natsu Dragneel ( _Fairy Tail_ ), lit his hands on fire and did the evil-genius cackle, then ran towards Ace (D. Portgas), yelling "FIGHT ME!". There were several bursts of light as the _Homestuck_ trolls reverted to their alien forms, the Sailor Scouts ( _Sailor Moon_ ) transformed, and several Pokémon were released. Soul Eater (from the series of the same name) ran over to Maka Albarn (same), transforming into a scythe. The ceiling broke as Eren Jaeger ( _Attack on Titan_ ) transformed into Titan form to face off against Naruto's giant kitsune form.

And somewhere in the basement of the school, a lone child grumbled to himself, Googled 'how to repair cracked windows', and officially turned off the Fourth Wall for repairs.

"Freaking assholes," the unaffiliated sixteen-year-old grumbled, "Who do they think has to _fix_ this damn thing when they break it?"

The answer was, they didn't. They assumed the Fourth Wall simply repaired itself. In truth, it didn't, and it quite honestly resembled a window rather than a wall. And Jackson Goldman, Jack of All Trades, Keeper of the Fourth Wall, was the one who had to get it up and running when they broke it.

"Don't do that," Jack muttered, glancing upwards briefly, "It makes me sound conceited. And like a Gary Stu. I _do_ have my own story, you know, you're the one that wrote the damn thing. It's just not done. Or published. Anywhere."

Jack, you made another crack in the Wall.

"Fucking-"

 **A.N. Yes. We also introduce an OC. Don't worry, he's not going to interfere with the story much, you'll get your fill of fandoms. Again, send in reviews and suggestions.**

 **-Pachimew Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Chapter 3 here we go. Wow do I suck at author's notes. Thank you to the people who commented, your requests are in the chapter below. I hope they meet your expectations!**

 **Also, this is on ao3, too. Go search it up. Or don't.**

With all the timelines that collided in Journey Junction, it was only natural their (former?) occupants wanted to compare them. There could read about their past lives in books or comics (or manga), or watch their shows or movies, but there was nothing quite like speaking face-to-face. It was interesting to compare and contrast lives when they were so similar, and yet so different-such was the case with the Magical Girls.

"So, you have this thing called a Soul Gem?" Usagi Tsukino ( _Sailor Moon_ ) asked.

"Yes, that's right! And you have… a magic staff, you said?" Madoka Kaname ( _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ ) tilted her head, looking interested.

"Well… basically. It's a funny story, I was a reincarnation in my own timeline-but that takes a long time to explain, remind me to tell you more later. How's your thing work?"

"Erm, well…." Madoka looked down at the table. "I'm… I'm not really ready to talk about it yet…"

"Bad memories?" Ichigo Momomiya (from _Tokyo Mew Mew_ \- mind you, the _Bleach_ Ichigo will show up later) sympathized.

"Mm… What about you, though?" Madoka looked up, putting on a smile.

"Oh, I had the genes of a cat in me!"

"It's always cats, huh…" Usagi mused absentmindedly.

 _It should probably be pointed out that about three days have passed inside this world. The Fourth Wall is currently back up and running_ _(someone had noticed a pissed-off looking black-haired boy storming up from the basement, but he was written off as 'the Wall probably kicked in at a bad time for him'. Honestly, it was a miracle no one had gotten hurt when their powers suddenly canceled-Naruto and Eren had fallen, like, fifty feet and they were just fine)._ _A moment of silence for the janitors who have to clean up the messes the students make, please._

 _That's a long enough moment. And now for further timeline comparisons._

"No, no, that's definitely a Pokémon." Ash pointed at the picture that Taichi Kamiya, known to his friends as Tai ( _Digimon_ ), was showing him.

"Are you kidding me?! It's a _Digi_ mon! I just told you that!" Tai snapped back. They had been arguing about this for _some time_ now.

"No, it's just a Pokémon who can talk. Meowth was like that." Ash nodded confidently, like a typical fourteen-year-old who thinks they know everything.

"No, this is a Digimon. I should know!" Tai slammed his hand down on the table.

"Pokémon."

"Digimon."

"Pokémon."

"Digimon."

"Poké."

"Digi."

"Poké!"

"Digi!"

"Poké!"

"DIGI!"

"RAAAAAAHHHHH!" the boys dove at each other and dissolved into a fistfight.

A ways off, another group of kids watched them, looking amused.

"Ahahaha, look at them, they're getting soooo pissed off," Amethyst ( _Steven Universe_ ) laughed, pointing a finger.

"I never really could figure out the difference between those shows," Hiro Hamada ( _Big Hero 6_ ) shrugged. "I mean, it's a bunch of kids travelling with weird creatures whose names end in 'mon' and save the world occasionally. So what?"

"Don't let them hear you say that," Leo Valdez ( _Heroes of Olympus_ ) grinned, "They'll get their weird creatures to attack you when the Wall goes down."

"I can't believe how quickly you accepted all this," Armin Arlert ( _Attack on Titan_ ) said, looking harried, "I mean, we're all from alternate dimensions, most of us have weird powers, there's some mythical 'Fourth Wall', and you're all okay with it."

The rest of the group responded with variants of "Yeah basically." Armin sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Jason, you were telling us a story?" Nami asked, turning to Jason Grace ( _Heroes of Olympus_ ).

"What? Oh, right. So, I told Leo he could come with us if he got us a ride, right? And next morning he bursts out of the woods on a GIANT BRONZE DRAGON. A. GIANT. BRONZE. DRAGON. It was over-the-top awesome. So we all got on and took off, and-"

"Dude, you forgot the best part!" Leo interrupted.

Jason looked startled, then worried. "I did?"

"Yeah, remember how he spilled oil all over a satyr? And when I told you his name was Festus and you were like 'Leo that's Latin for Happy. We're gonna save the world on Happy the Dragon?' and I was all 'That's a yes, dude, get on.'"

"It's not that far a stretch, we already got a Happy the Winged Cat," Amethyst quipped.

"Oh. Oh, that." Jason looked relieved. "Okay. I thought it was something _big_. I've been having trouble with my memories lately. Yesterday I forgot Percy's name, and he was _right there_."

The group stared at him.

"Man, has Hera been stealing your memories again?" Leo asked.

"I dunno, I've been having problems, too," Hiro said, resting his chin in his hands. "I can't remember what everyone's 'thing' was. You know, discs, science balls, laser hands, mascot thingy? I have trouble recalling what went where."

"...I forget how Luffy saved my village," Nami said slowly. "You think this memory loss is… I don't know, planned? There's seems to be a lot of it going around."

There was a silence.

"Naaaaaaah," Amethyst said, waving a hand dismissively.

"That's probably going to turn out to be an important plot point later," Armin sighed.

"Yeah, probably. But hey, it wasn't important enough to break the Wall, so let's talk about shorty and scarf girl dating."

"You mean Edward and Mikasa."

"Yep!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Crap. Crap. This took forever. I'm sorry. I got my ass grounded. ANYWAYS, the next couple of chapters MAY be slightly SU-centric. Thank you as always to our wonderful reviewers, few as they are, and the readers who silently support this. You're all great.**

 **ONWARDS!**

 _About a week later…_

The tardy bell rang just as _one last kid_ skidded into the classroom for Computer Science, shoes squeaking on the tiled floor. Levi Ackerman ( _Attack on Titan_ ) barely glanced up from his book. He let a minute or so pass, reached the end of the chapter, and closed his book, standing up. "I'm too tired for this shit," he announced in a bored tone. "Pearl will be teaching you brats today." he nodded to the teacher's (that is, _his_ ) assistant, Pearl ( _Steven Universe_ ), who attempted a smile.

"Are you going drinking with Kakashi again?" someone near the back of the classroom called. Laughter rippled through the room. Levi and Kakashi Hatake ( _Naruto_ ) were well known for ditching their students and hanging out together, usually at the local pub or the school's roof.

"I am not _going drinking_ with Kakashi," Levi stated, deadpan, "I am going off-campus to complain about you brats with Kakashi, and alcohol just happens to be included."

"That's what they all say," the same kid quipped, and again, laughter rippled through the class as Levi walked out the door. Pearl cleared her throat.

"Alright, class," she said, struggling to smile. After only a week, she'd already found out how hard it was to get a high-school class to be civil. "Today we'll-"

"Can we do, like, a speed challenge?" The boy who had _just barely_ made it to class interrupted, his hand shooting into the air. He had emerald green eyes, spiked blue hair, and looked suspiciously familiar. The rest of the class shouted protest.

"You always want to do speed games!" Sora ( _Kingdom Hearts_ ) yelled.

"I'm _good_ at them! So sue me!" the blue-haired boy fired back.

"Not all of us are goddamn super-sonic hedgehogs!" Cloud ( _Final Fantasy_ series) said, pounding his fist on the table. Link ( _Legend of Zelda_ ) nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "If you're so fast, then why are you always late to class?!" Cloud followed up.

"I get _held up_! It happens!" the blue-haired boy (who is indeed Sonic the Hedgehog, in human form, from the games of the same name) snapped, rising from his chair.

"Hey! Don't you talk bad about Sonic!" Alfred F. Jones (aka America, from _Hetalia_ ) yelled. "He's saved all our asses more than once!"

"WE'VE ALL DONE THAT!" the class shouted collectively. When the Wall went down, some sort of villain from _someone's_ continuity was bound to show up eventually, and the entire school (or nearly) ganged up to kick their butt. Sonic's speed had been a crucial part of many plans-but no more than anyone else's powers had been.

"You just defend him because you like his games!" Tucker ( _Red vs Blue_ ) yelled.

" _So?_ There's nothing wrong with that!" Alfred said, standing quickly.

"Please, settle down! I'm going to assign detention!" Pearl yelled, desperately floundering to get control of the class, but her cries went unheard in the clamor. The class was beginning to dissolve into a riot when the door slammed open, and everyone froze, fearing Levi had returned after all.

Garnet ( _Steven Universe_ ) stood imposingly in the doorway, wraparound sunglasses gleaming. "Pearl. We need to go."

"G-Garnet?" Pearl asked, turning. "What are you doing home from college? I thought you-"

"There's somethin' wrong with Steven," Garnet interrupted. "He collapsed a' school today. Th' teacher called me. He's in th' hospital. I've already got Amethyst. We _need_ to _go_ ," she repeated, with emphasis. Pearl paled.

"All right, change of plans. You're on your own. _Try_ not to destroy the computers," Pearl said warningly, then ran out the door, Garnet speaking to her in a soft voice as they left.

There was a long moment of silence in the classroom. A few worried whispers rose. Marco (the one from _Animorphs_ ), unable to stand the tension, lept to his feet. "DEATH FIGHT!"

The class let out a loud cheer and began a battle royale.


End file.
